Girl Meets Boys
by little miss clueless
Summary: Summary: Shinichi, Heiji and Kaito the best of friends and the worst enemies. Find out what happens when they try to impress one girl. Kazuha, Ran and Aoko feels that something’s wrong with the picture read and find out.


Girl meets boy(s)

Summary: Shinichi, Heiji and Kaito the best of friends and the worst enemies. Find out what happens when they try to impress one girl. Kazuha, Ran and Aoko feels that something's wrong with the picture read and find out.

* * *

Chapter 1: Love at first sight

Heiji, Kaito and Shinichi were fooling around in the arcade. Since Shinichi really is stupid when it comes to video games, Kaito and Heiji are making fun of him.

"The great detective of the east is a proven moron!" declared Kaito as they played 'Street Fighter'.

"Shut up!" replied Shinichi as he continued pressing buttons.

"Quit now Kudo! You'll never win." teased Heiji.

PLAYER 1 WINS! Was written on the screen

"Told you Kudo!" said Heiji.

"REMATCH!" shouted a chibi Shinichi.

Kaito and Heiji shook their heads. Then Kaito's attention got caught by a pretty girl inside the arcade place. He elbowed Heiji and he looked at the girl too. Shinichi saw that his friends wasn't paying attention to him and faced where they were looking.

"wow…" they said in unison.

The girl had brown hair, fair skin, blue eyes and she was slim. She was wearing a powder blue shirt and skinny jeans. Even with that simple outfit she looked like an angel.

Kaito fixed his hair and started moving towards the girl but Heiji and Shinichi pulled him back.

"What?" He asked.

Shinichi and Heiji looked at him with dagger eyes. Shinichi said, "What do you think you're doing?"

Kaito fixed his shirt and replied, "Making a move."

"What makes you think we'll let you" said Heiji

"You have Kazuha and Shinichi has Ran…" answered Kaito

"you have Aoko." Interrupted Shinichi

"we're just friends." Replied Kaito

"Well… we are too." Heiji grinned

They fought against each other to get to the girl.

"excuse me… may we pass." Said the girl

"UhM…uhh… oh pass… Sure!" stuttered Shinichi.

"Thanks." muttered the girl.

"Miss… uhmm… would you want to play a game with this guy?" asked Kaito as

he pointed to Shinichi.

The girl's friend replied, "Hikari would love too." And pushed Hikari to Shinichi

"Megumi, please… I don't want to… I have a shift in the orphanage in 30 mins."

Megumi, Hikari's friend, sighed then replied, "This is the first time any guy had the courage to talk to you. I'll take charge in the shift. Trust me, Miss Kaoru would love it if you took a break you're working yourself to death bye!" Then she disappeared out the door.

"So sorry for my friend's actions. I'll go if you…" said Hikari

Kaito made the best looking expression he could put on and said, "just one game Hikari."

"Uhh Okay." Hikari agreed although she seemed cautious

She and Shinichi had a game against each other. This time it's x-men vs street fighter.

She looks like she doesn't know much about video games but when they started, she didn't even have to exert much effort to beat Shinichi.

"Woah!" exclaimed Heiji and Kaito

"I have to go." Said Hikari, as she got ready to leave. Shinichi pulled on her arm and said, " you deserve a prize. How about a cake maybe." Hikari didn't want to but Kaito pulled her along anyway.

-In The Café-

"tell us about yourself." Said Kaito

"I think, you three first." Said Hikari

Kaito cleared his throat and said, " I am Kuroba Kaito, I am a magician." Then he made a rose appear on his hand.

"I'm impressed." Exclaimed Hikari as she received the flower

"I am Shinichi Kudo." Said Shinichi, "sound familiar?"

Hikari shook her head and a questioning look escaped Shinichi's eyes.

"Maybe you've heard of the detective of the east? Or Sherlock of the 90's?" continued Shinichi, still Hikari shook her head.

"I am Heiji Hattori, detective of the west." Heiji proudly introduced. Hikari raised an eyebrow and replied, "so you're the… counterpart of this Shinichi guy?"

The guys looked at her questioningly. How could she not know these detectives?

"do you live here in Beika?" asked Kaito

Hikari nodded in reply

"how come you don't know them? No T.V."

"I have no time for T.V. I go to many places every day. I spend time for charity, orphanages, helping those who are in evacuation centers and the less fortunate than ourselves. Different places every day. and I never take breaks." Hikari told them.

"oh, so that's what you do. Now, introduce yourself." Said Heiji.

"Uhmm… well… my name is Hikari Tsuchiura… I work for charity and also I am a nurse." She replied.

"I'd love to get sick if she's the nurse." Shinichi, Heiji and Kaito thought in unison.

"I don't know about you guys but I have lots to do." Hikari commented

"Oh, I'll take you where you need to go. If you don't mind a motorcycle." Heiji proposed.

"Thanks a lot then." Hikari smiled.

_Heiji's getting all the attention coz of that stupid motorcycle of his. _Kaito thought

* * *

Hate it? Like it? i'll Be adding the chapters if it's a hit?


End file.
